


Kiss and Make Up (K/DA AU)

by Kda_fanboy10



Category: K/da universe - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Party, Romance, Songfic, best oneshot I've ever made lol, cuteness, realtionship problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kda_fanboy10/pseuds/Kda_fanboy10
Summary: "She put her hand on my shoulder and I stuck mine around her waist, entwining our free hands. We danced to the sound of that ballad, slowly. I felt the intensity that her eyes were looking at me, as if they were trying to send me a message that her voice was incapable of saying and I realized that she was sorry, she, like me, was not well with this situation and wanted to solve everything."





	Kiss and Make Up (K/DA AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with my first songfic in years (lol)   
> So, this songfic is based on Dua Lipa ft Blackpink- kiss and make up, if you didn't listened to it, please do it is very worth it.   
> I really hope you like it!

_“We haven't talked all morning,_    
 _Bang my head, bang my head against the wall,_    
 _I'm scared, I'm falling,_    
 _Losing all, losing all my control”_

The rays of light entered my room daring to wake my body from a deep sleep. My weary, crying eyes stared at the ceiling as I had a mental fight with my inner self refusing to wake up. When had it been the last time, I'd woken up wanting to get out of bed and do something? I don’t remember...

 Things were complicated, more than usual. Me and Evelynn were already together a few months ago, we already had our ups and downs, but this was the worst phase I was going through with her.

 After several songs released, including our great success POP / STARS, our manager wanted to try something new and together with Kai'sa and Rakan, our choreographers, decided that they wanted me to have a break dance solo in this next song that we are working on and I found it and incredible idea and it was a dance style that I wanted to learn.

 Everything was fine, but I've been practicing for three weeks now and things have been strange for three weeks, and why? Jealousy....

The manager hired a famous b-boy (a name given to a boy who dances break dance) to teach me and while they practice the dance of our new song, I am with Shen practicing the break-dancing part. He is funny and teaches well, but it is not the first time that I feel that he takes advantage of this to get closer to me, he even asked me to go out, an invitation that I obviously refused, but Evelynn was completely blinded (in a wrong way) by him and let's admit that everyone knows she's not kidding, that woman kills anyone with her eyes, but she could not do anything because only Ahri, Kai'sa, Rakan and the manager himself were aware of our relationship, and we didn’t want to risk a scandal.

 

Yesterday, we were practicing, I was with him on one side of the studio and they were on the other side practicing with Rakan. While they were taking a break to rest, I was with Shen and I was practicing for the fourth time the complete choreography, there was a more complicated part where I had to give a backflip, I already knew how to do it so it was easy to learn that part however, I got distracted and on the landing I lost my balance and fell on top of Shen, he was not expecting me to fail so he ended up falling as well. We were both on the floor, I was on top of him in an unfit position. I complained because I hurt myself, however I apologized, I got up and helped him. I looked at them and found an Evelynn with the burning eyes that were burning me.

 She told Rakan that she was not feeling well and that she was going home and before he even could say anything, she disappeared from nowhere.

 Since then I have never seen her again, after some time we went home and she was locked in the room, Ahri called her to dinner and she said to pretend she did not exist.

Things are bad and I can’t handle this agony that I feel inside me, I just wanted to be okay with her...

 A long sigh came out of my mouth and I picked up my phone which indicated that it was almost 1 p.m. It was quite late, but I only managed to fall asleep at almost 5 a.m.

 I got out of bed against my will and headed for my bathroom. I wiped cold water on my face and washed my teeth as I was preparing myself to face the cause of my insomnia.

 I went downstairs to the first floor and went into the dining room.

 “Good morning Akali, sorry we are already eating, but you were sleeping, and we decided to let you rest.” explained Kai'sa and I smiled.

 "It's all right, thanks for letting me sleep." I sat down at the table after Ahri gave me the order and she served me the food.

 I thanked her and as soon as I started to eat, I looked at the woman who gave me headaches and at the first cross-glance she stopped eating, said that she had lost her appetite and left with the plate in her hand.

 My body froze, the crises of a mixture of anxiety, anger and sadness returned. I lowered my head when I realized that my eyes were already overflowing the emotions inside me, wetting my face.

I felt a pair of arms hugging me, I realized immediately that it was Kai'sa trying to ease the pain that I felt, and I laid my head on her chest.

 "Sorry ..." It was the only thing that came out of her mouth. We all knew that Bokkie was the most sentimental of us and she hated seeing us like that.

 I shook my head, trying to say that it was not her fault, and it really wasn’t.

_“I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I_    
 _Feel_ _like_ _we_ _about_ _to break_ _up_

_I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I_    
 _Just_ _wanna_ _kiss_ _and_ _make_ _up_ _one_ _last_ _time”_

Bokkie reminded me that we had a party tonight, several well-known people were invited, and it would be lacking courtesy if we missed, so to try to distract me, she decided to take me shopping since I had nothing so formal to wear. Ahri joined us after several failed attempts to speak to Evelynn.

 They both tried hard to bring up a subject with me and to entertain me and they even succeeded, we went to a store to buy something to wear tonight. Ahri tried to persuade me to wear a dress, but I completely refused.

 After hours and hours of searching, I finally bought a women's tuxedo that I decided I was going to wear with a white shirt and my nike airforce, I liked to see myself with that and I felt confident.

 After shopping, which Ahri bought half of the store and Kai'sa bought a dress to wear this night, we went to a coffee shop relax a bit before we return home.

They talked animatedly and I looked at the trees that danced in the wind, my head ran through the memories of when we were happy, the happy nights, the laughter, the adventures that they had together and all this made me sigh, Evelynn was a person that I didn’t want to lose, I just wanted to solve everything, I didn’t mind apologizing and lowering my pride if it meant that I would have her back.

 “Akali, shall we go?” Ahri asked, and I noticed that they were already preparing to leave.

 “Yes let's go.”

_“_ _Touch_ _me_ _like_ _you_ _touch_ _nobody_    
 _Put_ _your_ _hands_ _all_ _up_ _on_ _me_    
 _Tired_ _of_ _hearing_ _sorry_

_Kiss_ _and_ _make_ _,_ _kiss_ _,_ _kiss_ _and_ _make_ _up_ ”

The hours passed, I was already prepared, and I was sitting on the sofa waiting for them who were still getting dressed.

 The limousine arrived and the manager came in to tell us we had to leave, I got up and went to the door.

 They were finally coming down, and when that woman appeared, my eyes glued to her. She was wearing a bordeaux dress with one side open, with a huge neckline. I couldn’t see her eyes because they were covered by her glasses, but I could see that she had her eyes fixed on me too.

 We went the limousine, and she sat in front of me, we were both looking out through the window and my headphones muffled the sound of Kumiho and Bokkie talking to the manager.

 My gaze met hers several times, but we said nothing. At least she was already looking at me more than once and not disappearing.

 When we got to the party, it was in a huge palace. The limousine stopped in front of a red carpet and a lot of fans were there waiting for us and many of them asked me to take pictures and asked for autographs and I collaborated with them, after all, we got this far because of them.

 We walked into the palace and greeted the people there, Evelynn made an effort not to be sarcastic to people and I noticed it. Ahri talked animatedly to some famous fashion designers who were there and Kai'sa spoke to someone she knew.

 I was near the table of the appetizers, looking at what was there. In the corner of my vision I could see Evelynn also doing nothing.

 I sighed, when was this going to end?

Hours had passed and I had never felt so bored as I felt at this party. I was sitting on a couch, which happened to be quite comfortable, l took my phone, to see what was happening in the social media’s and noticed that some fans had seen us in the shopping today and many of them said they noticed how sad I was looking. Because of that I got a lot of messages on the instagram asking if I was okay. It made me smile, knowing that there were people who cared about me, so I took a picture and I put it on my story, and I wrote a little text telling them to not to worry because I was okay.

 I looked around and felt a presence of someone next to me and this was confirmed when I saw that the sofa had something there making weight.

 I smiled and knew perfectly well who it was.

 “Hey ... “ I told her and I got another "hey" back and I smiled again, I thought she was not going to talk to me.

 “You like the party?"I asked, and she revealed her body beside me, she was elegantly legs crossed. 

In front of us the guests danced with each other and we saw our friends having fun dancing.

"It could be better," she said, adjusting her glasses.

I smiled, thinking how I could understand her.

The DJ decided to go for a slower song, a ballad. Everyone looked for a pair to dance to and I felt this was the right time to try to approach her again. I got up, she followed me with her gaze as I stretched my arm in her direction and asked for her hand:

 “Do you give me the honor of this dance?” I asked as I struggled to make my voice sound sexier. She laughed at my attempt, typical, not everyone can be sensuality in person, however she didn’t reject me, she took off her glasses revealing for the first time her golden eyes and I helped her up watching every movement that she did.

 I took her to the center of the room, joining the other "couples" who danced there, noticed the looks of Foxy and Bokkie in us, the smile that their faces had.

 She put her hand on my shoulder and I stuck mine around her waist, entwining our free hands. We danced to the sound of that ballad, slowly. I felt the intensity that her eyes were looking at me, as if they were trying to send me a message that her voice was incapable of saying and I realized that she was sorry, she, like me, was not well with this situation and wanted to solve everything.

 "Sorry ..." She murmured very low, so low that I only realized what she had said because I could read her lips. It wasn’t normal for her to let down her pride and apologize or lower her pride at all.

“ _How_ _about_ _we_ _leave_ _this_ _party_ _?_    
 _'Cause_ _all_ _I_ _want_ _is_ _you_ _up_ _on_ _me_    
 _Tired_ _of_ _hearing_ _sorry_    
 _Kiss_ _and_ _make_ _,_ _kiss_ _,_ _kiss_ _and_ _make_ _up_ _”_

I smiled at her, de-interlaced my hand from hers and placed it around her waist, pulling her close to me and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I laid my head on her shoulder and she did the same. I felt my body regenerate from the pain I had felt these last few weeks, I felt good with her. At this point I was completely ignoring the other people, forgot their existence, and felt alone with her.

 The music ended, giving place to a pop song and I woke up from that state. She moved slightly away from me and stared at me, slightly flushed.

 I didn’t think twice, I was going to solve this now, but I had to find a way to do it without causing much scandal so I remembered the garden behind the palace, everyone was dancing so there it should be calm, it would be a good place to talk.

 I took her hand and guided her to the outside. As soon as we got out, we met a gentle breeze that added to the scent of the flowers and was quite pleasant, it would be the ideal place to solve things.

 We walked as far as we could from the entrance. The garden was big, and we sat on a bench that was hidden by some trees, nobody could see us, and we could talk. I looked around to see if there were cameras that I seriously doubted and as I found none, I relaxed and looked into her eyes.

"Ahm ..." I nervously squeezed my hands, we had dated for some time, but with her it was impossible not to be nervous, especially in this situation. Evelynn could be very unpredictable sometimes, so I didn’t know how she would react “I don’t …"I hesitated “I don’t like this with you.”

 

I looked at her, I realized that she didn’t know how to react to the situation at all, our relationship was her first serious relationship, so far she is, and always was, known as a woman who played with men’s heart, well that were just rumors, but she already admitted to me that it had really happened but what she just played with them, nothing serious. 

 "I know you don’t like to see me with him" I spoke again, breaking the silence. "I'm not comfortable either, but if we want this to work we're going to have to know how to distinguish the work from our relationship, when we finish this choreography I will return to dance with the group.

 I waited for her reaction, her face showing a mixture of understanding and anger, an expression that was relieved when I touched her hands with mine.

 "I know you are new to serious relationships, I am too, but I really love you, and I don’t want to lose you," I mumbled, trying to keep our eye contact.

She sighed, I could see how difficult it was for her:

 “I'm ... I'm trying ... “And she really was.

 

"I can see that ..." I replied, giving her a warm smile. "I'm sorry if I did something that hurt you, it wasn’t my intention, but just like you, I’m still learning, this is all very new to me and the only certainty I have is that it's you that I want ...

 I could see through her eyes and her expressions the impact my words were having on her, but at least she was understanding the message I wanted to convey to her.

_“_ _You’re_ _still_ _not_ _able_ _to_ _leave_ _,_ _what_ _are_ _you_ _doing_

_Someday_ _it_ _will_ _be_ _over_ _, I_ _know_ _when_ _to_ _leave_

_Our_ _broken_ _relationship_

_Unable_ _to_ _fix_ _again_ _,_

_Don’t_ _say_ _a_ _word_ _,_

_There_ _is_ _no_ _end_ _”_

Silence consumed us, she was staring at the floor thinking about what was happening. I didn’t force her to speak, I knew her strength was body language, not words, and to be honest, I also could not speak well about these things, but with her it was different, I was trying to make an effort to communicate with her.

 She finally looked up and said nothing, brought her face close to mine and reduced to nothing the space between our lips. A simple kiss, however, full of meaning. I knew perfectly well what she meant by that act, she didn’t want to lose me either, she was feeling bad with this situation, she wasn’t prepared and didn’t want to let me go, there was still a solution for us.

 My body accepted that light kiss that she was giving me, it was the most romantic thing that had happened between us in the last days and my system missed it, I missed it.

Past, I think, long seconds she pulled me away and looked me in the eyes, wanting to show that she was being honest:

 “I don’t know how to deal with certain things that happen between us, I'm learning, you were the only person who made me feel this way ... I don’t want to lose you ... “My body melted to see this woman like that. Evelynn could have that "sassy bitch" personality and I deal with her every day, but with me she was different, she showed me this completely adorable side and I could not resist it.

 I closed the space between us again and kissed her, giving myself completely to her, communicating with her silent words of love as our lips danced with each other.

 The natural scent of her body was like drug to me, just like those delicious lips. I didn’t resist giving them a light bite before I took them again. I was insatiable, I wanted more from that woman, I wanted more from her lips, and she seemed to walk at the same pace as me. I felt her tongue ask permission to enter my mouth and I let her in, I also wanted that. My tongue wandered through her mouth, brushing against hers, lightly, tenderly, insatiably.

_“I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I_    
 _Feel_ _like_ _we_ _about_ _to break_ _up_

_I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I_    
 _Just_ _wanna_ _kiss_ _and_ _make_ _up_ _one_ _last_ _time_

_Touch_ _me_ _like_ _you_ _touch_ _nobody_    
 _Put_ _your_ _hands_ _all_ _up_ _on_ _me_    
 _Tired_ _of_ _hearing_ _sorry_

_Kiss_ _and_ _make_ _,_ _kiss_ _,_ _kiss_ _and_ _make_ _up_ ”

Quickly, what was a shy, innocent kiss turned into a kiss full of malice and desire. Her hand traveled to my face, slowly went down and began to unbutton my shirt without even looking at them, showing her skill with her fingers. As soon as she was free of the first five buttons, she pulled aside my shirt and stroked my breast, tearing small moans from my mouth.

 She seemed to be liking it as much as I did, her lips parted from mine to spread kisses on my neck. My body shivered more with each touch of her in me.

 I wanted her and she wanted me.

 She laid me down on that bench and her lips came down to my chest with her hands, gently pulling away my bra leaving my small nipples exposed. She looked at me with malice as her tongue gently brushed against my erect nipple leaving a pure sensation of pleasure invading my body.

 I moaned softly and she rubbed her body in me as she was making hickeys, nibbles and licks to my chest. Her hand wandered over my belly leaving me with a nervous feeling going through my stomach, her face returned to my neck and whispered next to my ear:

 "So rebellious and look at you now ..."

 And it was true, I was a rebel, but in the hands of this woman I was just a helpless puppy, she did what she wanted with me and I liked it.

 Her hand continued to go down, threatening to reach a very sensitive area, and I moaned again, my hands instinctively attempting to grab the woman's body, gently trying to get her to touch me, to make me hers.

 “What do you want...?” She whispered sensuously again. She was leaving me out of control.

"I want you ..." I mumbled with my remaining strength.

 She laughed, she really liked the situation. Quickly, so fast that I didn’t even notice, she unbuttoned my pants and lowered them enough for one of her hands to invade my forbidden zone, leaving me begging with my eyes.

 Her fingers caressed me at my biggest point of pleasure, her bright golden eyes were penetrating mine that were only showing the soul of my submission for her.

 I was all wet, that said with all the letters, she was making me crazy and the danger of being caught was helping my excitement, she seemed to care little about it, was more worried about making me feel good, something that she already does and very well.

She pressed lightly against my clit and stroked it moving her fingers from side to side, increasing the pace more and more, increasing the heat on my body, the shivers and moans that she tried to muffle with her mouth.

 I was already out of me, my arms were tied that body pressing it against mine more and more, I wanted to feel her, she putted her free arm around my neck pressing me against her too.

 “Eve ... Please ... “ I begged and she knew very well what I wanted, but decided to torture me a little more. She kept touching me, licked my neck and gave me a bite on my ear.

 I wanted to ... I really wanted to, but she decided to torture me until the last second and when she felt my clit get swollen, threatening to give me my biggest point of pleasure, she quickly penetrated two fingers and drove me crazy.

 She kept on with that fast-paced rhythm, and kissed me again drowning out my pleasurable moans, slightly flexing her fingers inside me pressing the g-spot and not long after, my body reached its climax and I was tightening her fingers inside me as she penetrated me more slowly, increasing that wonderful sense of pleasure she made me feel.

 When she felt I couldn’t cum more, she took out her fingers and I fell on that bench, tired, happy and satiated...

 She got up and sucked her fingers, again tasting me as she looked at me still with that malicious look. I believe she had a good sight, after all I was lying on a bench in a garden, with my shirt half-open and pants down, with an expression of total pleasure in my face.

 "Cute ..." she whispered, touching her lips to mine, her tongue invading my mouth at once, allowing me to taste my taste as well.

“ _How_ _about_ _we_ _leave_ _this_ _party_ _?_    
 _'Cause_ _all_ _I_ _want_ _is_ _you_ _up_ _on_ _me_    
 _Tired_ _of_ _hearing_ _sorry_    
 _Kiss_ _and_ _make_ _,_ _kiss_ _,_ _kiss_ _and_ _make_ _up_ _”_

_Thats_ _not_ _what_ _we_ _need_ _,_ _you_ _alone_ _is_ _enough_

_So_ _tell_ _me can_ _we_ _work_ _this_ _whole_ _thing_ _out?_

_Work_ _this_ _whole_ _thing_ _out?_

_Do_ _it_ _like_ _the_ _thrill_ _of_ _the_ _first_ _time_ _you_ _met_ _me_

_So_ _tell_ _me can_ _we_ _work_ _this_ _whole_ _thing_ _out?_

_Work_ _this_ _whole_ _thing_ _out?_

_Kiss_ _,_ _kiss_ _and_ _make_ _up_ _”_

After a long minute she helped me dressing and slightly brushed my hair. I also helped her put on her dress that was all crumpled and her hair was completely looking wild.

 We walked slowly back to the party, because the energy I spent didn’t allow me to walk faster.

 "Can you forgive me?" she asked in a more provocative tone, she was proud of what she just had done.

 "I think so ..." I replied with my warm and probably flushed face.

 “Do you think ... “She hesitated. “You think we can do it?”

 I was surprised, Eve was a completely confident and self-assured woman, however she was not sure, she was scared, and I felt it.

 "Of course, I did," I said, I could not let this woman stay like this, she had to be confident about us." If you want, we are two wanting it, and if we both want then we have everything to work out.”

 She smiled, this time without any malice, it was a smile of relief.

 

By the time we got back to the party, they were still dancing, Ahri and Kai'sa asked where we had gone, and Evelynn immediately snapped a "it's none of your business" and they laughed realizing that the diva was back to normal.

 The rest of the party we had lots of fun, we danced all together and laughed a lot.

 When the party finally threatened to end, the limousine came back and drove us home and Evelynn insisted on sleeping with me, no meanness, no sex, just tender moments between us.

 She putted an arm under my neck, and I leaned my head against her chest, and we slept.

 Things will not always be easy for us, but we are perfectly aware of that, but as long as both sides want it, then nothing in this world will keep us apart.


End file.
